Trip Gone Wrong 2: YamiNeo's Revenge
by Seraphim-of-Chaos
Summary: The sequel to my first FanFic! Hope it's as good as the last!
1. The first, the genisis

Trip Gone Wrong II: YamiNeo's Revenge  
  
FINALLY! It's up it's up!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! For the last time, stop bugging me!  
  
The last story was absolutely insane, huh? You ain't seen nothin' yet. The Yu-Gi-Oh cast will lose their luck, their dignity, and maybe, their lives. Oh yeah, this is for WhenZlotsGoNuts; I'm gonna be nice to Tea this time, so keep reading!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Inevitable Chaos  
  
As the title depicts, something absolutely psychotic is gonna happen in this chapter. (X-files music plays in the background)  
  
They are back on the road (you know, these guys really need a different hobby or something) and so far, everything has been going great. That is until...  
  
Bakura: Oopsies. I seem to have spilled my Pepsi.  
  
Kaiba: (slams on the breaks) You did WHAT?!  
  
Joey: Don't forget what happen when you spilled lemonade on Kaiba's new seats. If it weren't for the fact that Kaiba was still on probation for tryin' to kill Yugi, he would have snapped you in half!  
  
Kaiba: However, my probation ended yesterday, so I'm free to do whatever I want! I am about to do horrible and inhumane things to you...  
  
Everyone: Ew.  
  
Kaiba: NOT THAT!!!  
  
Yugi: Why don't you just...  
  
Kaiba: Why don't you just shut up you fudge-packing leprechaun!  
  
Yugi: Grrrrr...  
  
Tea: YAY! I've got toast! IV'E GOT TOAST! YAY!  
  
Kaiba: How the hell did you manage to smuggle a pocket toaster onto my SUV?  
  
Tea: (smiling proudly) Girls have more hiding places then men do!  
  
Everyone: Ew.  
  
Mokuba: Seto, can we listen to some music?  
  
Kaiba: What kind?  
  
Mokuba: Nunya Bidnis!  
  
Kaiba: (reaching back) Why you little...  
  
Tristan: NO! He means the singer, Nunya Bidnis! You know, she's only the best singer on Earth, DUH!  
  
Joey: Tristen, don't talk like a girl. You're scaring me.  
  
Tristen: Guys say "duh" too!  
  
Kaiba: Right. Nunya Bidnis. (FYI: Kaiba has no clue who she is. One more thing: I created her, so don't look so confused.)  
  
Mokuba: I've got her hit single! (pulls CD out of his pocket)  
  
Joey: Hey! Where did you get that?!  
  
Mokuba: Um...you dropped your pocket so I just picked up everything inside.  
  
Joey: Oh. Okay. (What an idiot!)  
  
Yami Yugi takes Yugi's place.  
  
Yami Yugi: Nunya Bidnis?! She is so awesome!  
  
Joey: Okay, now you're scaring me. WILL YOU ALL STOP TALKING LIKE GIRLS?!  
  
Yami Yugi and Tristan: Whatever.  
  
Joey: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!  
  
Kaiba: (puts CD into stereo) Shut up, people! The musics on!  
  
(stereos starts playing. Everyone gasps in absolute and terrible horror)  
  
  
  
Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I'm in the middle of class. Stay tuned for the next chapter...  
  
Dammit Joey! 


	2. Dammit Joey

Trip Gone Wrong II: YamiNeo's Revenge  
  
YamiNeo: Why am I always a bad guy?!  
  
Neo: Because you are a villain at heart.  
  
Yugi: That is, if he has one.  
  
YamiNeo: I do! And It belongs to Cryst! (drools)  
  
Everyone else: O.O  
  
YamiNeo: WHAT?!  
  
Neo: Just start the thing.  
  
YamiNeo: (wipes mouth) Oh. Right. Neo owns nothing! There. Happy?  
  
Neo: Yep.  
  
YamiNeo: Good. Now leavey me alone with my brownies. PWEEEEEZ!  
  
Neo: -_- Whatever.  
  
********************************  
  
Chapter 2: Dammit Joey!  
  
There music comes on, and everyone cringes in horror.  
  
Music: I love you, you love me. Let's go get a Christmas tree!  
  
Kaiba: WHAT THE?!?!?!...  
  
Tristan: IT'S BARNEY!!!  
  
Bakura: The Christmas version at that!  
  
Kaiba: GOOD LORD JOEY! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!?!  
  
Joey: Don't ask me! Ask Yugi! It's his music!  
  
Yugi: Hey what do you expect. I'm a high school student, I'm like, three and a half feet tall, my grandpa's a pervert, and I'm never gonna get a date 'cause all the girls are taller than me! I need some nurturing!  
  
Kaiba: YOU NEED SOME HELP! TURN THAT GOD FORSAKEN CRAP OFF!  
  
(Tristan turns it off)  
  
Tristan: Ahhh...relief.  
  
Bakura: Joey, why was that CD in your pocket?  
  
Joey: (trying desprately to change the subject)...um...LOOK! Tea's sniffin' crack!  
  
(Everyone looks at Tea)  
  
Tea: (sniff the powder) Hey! (twitches and becomes enraged) THIS IS BABY POWDER! GWRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Everyone: O.O;  
  
Joey: HEY! That's mine!  
  
Kaiba: Baby powder? Yours? Why am I not surprised?  
  
Joey: Keep talkin' Kaiba. Keep talkin'.  
  
************************************  
  
And so concludes Part 1 of Chappie 2. Sorry for the shortness, I'm kinda in class. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Blankity Blank blank

Trip Chapter #3 _____________  
  
I haven't had time to check the net for the title I may have suggested in the last chappie (If any) so just fill in the blanks.  
  
Disclaimer: No. Now leave me alone.  
  
Okay, so the Barney music has up and left so...yay!  
  
YamiNeo: Bet you didn't want it to go.  
  
Neo: Shut it!  
  
YamiNeo: Oh, one more thing, Cryst, what the hell does YamiNeo-kun mean?!  
  
Neo: (mutter) Stupid chibi baka.  
  
YamiNeo: I am not a little fool. Do not forget, I know everything you say, think, and do.  
  
Neo: Grrrrr...  
  
Joey: Start the show!  
  
Yugi: Yeah!  
  
Neo: FINE! See if I care!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Neo: (starts TV)  
  
  
  
On the road again...I can't...oh, your back!  
  
Joey: (whistling Willie Nelson song)  
  
Kaiba: QUIT IT!  
  
Mokuba: Brother, you're really tense, aren't you?  
  
Kaiba: Ya think?!  
  
Yugi: Why, Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: You want to know why?! I'll tell you why! I'm hot, tired, and sick of being stuck in here with a fag, and idiot, a psychopathic brunette and a stupid fudge-packing leprechaun! Also, we have now music because during the break I threw a waffle the Millennium Rod at the radio, but the Rod rightfully belonged to me anyway and it makes a highly effective melee weapon!  
  
Everyone: O_O; (gulp)  
  
Marik: (from the trunk) uhhh...hey...WHERE AM I?!  
  
Yugi: Oh my God, Kaiba, did you stuff Marik in the trunk?  
  
Kaiba: Maybe.  
  
Mokuba: Big brother, that's illegal.  
  
Joey: Yeah. You can't hold somebody against there will.  
  
Kaiba: Well so-o-o-o-rry but I had to so I could get MY rod back! When he said he had to got potty during the break I drugged him and stuffed him in the back.  
  
Marik: Um...I gotta piss.  
  
Kaiba: OH NO YOU DON'T!  
  
Marik: Um...okay, this just got REALLY uncomfortable.  
  
Yugi: Kaiba, watch the road!  
  
Tristan: We're gonna DIE!!!  
  
Kaiba: (looks at road. A semi is coming down the street, and the gang is in it's way) Yikes! (swerves, but over-corrects himself and BAM! They all fly into a sandy ditch.  
  
Bakura: Kaiba, you bloody moron! Look at this predicament you've gotten us into!  
  
Joey: Predica...whatchamacallit? (those things kick ass!)  
  
Yugi: Never mind the long words.  
  
Yami Bakura appears in Bakura's place.  
  
Yami Bakura: Hey! I heard Kaiba shoved that idiot Marik into the trunk. Sweet!  
  
Kaiba: (scowls and gets out of the fan)  
  
Joey: (hops into driver's seat)  
  
Kaiba: LEAVE MAISY ALONE!!!  
  
Yugi: You might wanna get out of his seat, Joey.  
  
Joey: Nah, I ain't scared of Mr. "I can't get glopped!"  
  
Kaiba: Hey, lay off already! Everyone out!  
  
(everyone, except Marik of course, leaves the SUV)  
  
Kaiba: The radiators shot, and she's leaking a lot of oil.  
  
Tea: (happy as ever) YAY! We're stuck!  
  
Yugi: And that's a...good thing?  
  
Tea: (starts to cry)  
  
Yugi: GAH! I...uh...um...YAMI!!!  
  
Yami Yugi appears next to Yugi  
  
Yami Yugi: What?  
  
Yami Bakura: Hang on, how the hell did you do that?  
  
Yami Ygui and Yugi in unison: Do what?  
  
Yami Bakura: You two are not in the same body! You're two separate entities!  
  
Yami Yugi: Oh...cool! Anyway...what do you want...Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Tea won't stop crying!  
  
Tea: (stopped crying, staring at Yami Yugi)  
  
Yami Yugi: She isn't crying.  
  
Yugi: Huh, that's weird.  
  
Yami Yugi: She...she's staring at me.  
  
Tea: (starts drooling)  
  
Joey: Ew-w-w-w-w!  
  
Tristan: (nudges Yami Yugi) You know what? I think Big Yugi has a girlfriend!  
  
Joey: (nudges Yami Ygui again) Yeah. So what are you gonna call the kids?  
  
Yami Yugi: Kids? Girlfriend? What the...(stops himself, than pauses and thinks. After a while) You can't be serious!  
  
Yami Bakura: Tea's got it for Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Not me! Him!  
  
Yami Yugi: Oh dear Ra...No, no ,no!  
  
Joey: Heh, heh, heh! This is too much!  
  
Kaiba: DOESN'T ANYONE CARE ABOUT HOW WE'RE GONNA GET OUT OF THE HOLE?!  
  
Joey: We're in a hole?  
  
Tristan: Oh ye-e-e-e-ah.  
  
Kaiba: (slaps head)  
  
Yami Yugi: Let's just camp out.  
  
Yami Bakura: HELL NO! That last thing I need is to be stuck in the woods with YOU!  
  
Mokuba: We could hitchhike?  
  
Kaiba: You could shut it!  
  
Pegasus: You could come stay at my castle while my staff fixes the van?  
  
Everyone: WHAT?!  
  
  
  
Whoa! Where the hell did he come from? Guess you'll see in the next chappie! 


	4. The Tiger's Lair

Trip Chapter #4  
  
The Tiger's Lair!  
  
In the last chapter, The gang went off of the road! Yami Yugi and his Hikari have gained the ability separate from each other's souls, and if I recall correctly, Marik is still in the trunk. Now, it's time for-for- for...  
  
Neo: What the hell?  
  
YamiNeo: It won't continue until someone does the disclaimer!  
  
Neo: Um...okay...don't panic...whose gonna do the disclaimer.  
  
Cryst: OH! OH! OH! ME! ME!  
  
YamiNeo: All right!  
  
Cryst: *ahem* Neostorm2003 does not own any of the Yugioh characters. He doesn't own me either. Oh, one more thing, he does not own Naruto!  
  
Now it's time for the next scene!  
  
Everyone: YAY!  
  
  
  
Kaiba: Pegasus?!  
  
Yugi: What are you doing here?  
  
Joey: Keep that albino fruit bat away from me! (I did not take that from Ace Ventura)  
  
Bakura: That hurt, Joey.  
  
Joey: Oh sorry. Hey, where's Yami Bakura?  
  
Bakura: In the Ring, doing stuff.  
  
Tristan: What kind of "stuff"?  
  
Bakura: He's not...m-m-m-m...  
  
Kaiba: Quit it before you hurt yourself.  
  
Pegasus: Come on. Come and stay at my castle. You can sleep, eat, and shower, and it's all free!  
  
Yugi: Well that's better than a Holiday Inn.  
  
Yami Yugi: Holiday Inn?  
  
Marik: (muffled voice) hi...canft...bweaf...  
  
Joey: What was that?  
  
Pegasus: It was probably your stomach, Joseph. Come to my castle a gorge yourself as usual!  
  
Joey: First of all, the name's Joey. Not Joseph, not Jo-jo, Joey. Second of all, I DO NOT GORGE MYSELF! I just eat really fast. And number C, I am pretty hungry, so-o-o-o...okay!  
  
Kaiba: I am not dining with that nut! He touches me in my sleep!  
  
Pegasus: I was merely tucking you in!  
  
Kaiba: Whatever! It's creepy when old men come into my room late at night!  
  
Pegasus: I'M NOT OLD! I'M BLEACHED!  
  
Mokuba: He isn't that bad! He may have tucked you in, but he fed me a Twinkie!  
  
Kaiba: (grab Pegasus by the collar) You dirty, rotten, child-molesting pervert! I'll kill you!  
  
Pegasus: No! It really was a Twinkie, honest to God, it was just a Twinkie!  
  
Kaiba: (relinquishes grip) Okay, we'll go, but I've got my eye on you, sicko.  
  
Pegasus: Great! I'll have my private jet fly us there!  
  
Yami Yugi: I may not know what a private jet is, but I used to have a private chariot, and if I recall, anything with the word private in it is not built for such a large gathering of people.  
  
Pegasus: Oh, pish-posh. It's plenty big. (into walkie-talkie) Cucumber, bring her down!  
  
Croquet: (on walkie-talkie) That's Croquet, sir.  
  
Pegasus: Whatever. Just bring 'er down!  
  
(A large, red jump jet lands in the middle of the deserted road. It looks like the kind of plane ment to bring many people to many different places. It looks new.)  
  
Tea: O-o-o-o-o-o! Pretty! (twitches) Pretty ugly! (twitches again) It's far too big! I'm scared! (another twitch) Wa-a-a-a-a!  
  
Pegasus: (confused, but unconcerned) Um...right. Everybody on!  
  
(They all board. It's loaded with what appear to be the trappings of a small mansion)  
  
Joey: Cool! A mini-bar! I wonder if they got any smoothies...(recalls his last smoothie experience) m-m-m...Tea Juice...  
  
Yami: (In deep disgust) Ew-w-w-w!  
  
Kaiba: I must say, Pegasus, this place isn't so bad.  
  
Pegasus: Thank you. I was expecting company, anyway.  
  
Yugi: Oh? Who?  
  
(the plane takes off)  
  
Pegasus: Marik and Ishizu Ishtar.  
  
Yami: Yugi?  
  
Yugi: (has head in mini-bar) Hey, Pegasus, what's with all the Gorgonzola cheese and fruit juice?  
  
Pegasus: You didn't pay much attention at Duelist Kingdom, did you?  
  
Joey: Hey, a library of comic books!  
  
Pegasus: DON'T TOUCH THOSE!  
  
Yami: Yu-u-u-ugi!  
  
Yugi: (eating cheese) Yum!  
  
Pegasus: THAT STUFF IS MINE!  
  
Yami: God dammit, YUGI! (covers mouth and gasps)  
  
Everyone looks at Yami  
  
Yugi: (spits cheese out) Ew! Not so "yum" after all. What is it, Yami?  
  
Yami: Um...I can't seem to remember.  
  
Everyone: (anime drop)  
  
Tristan: Hey, look at this book! "Make out paradise"?  
  
Kakashi: That is mine.  
  
Pegasus: Ah! My other guests! Some ninja students and their teacher.  
  
Naruto: You mean "A future Hokage" and some students and a teacher.  
  
Sakura: Um...yeah...ok.  
  
Joey: Hey! You revived Susuke!  
  
Susuke: Yep. First, I had a long chat with Haku, then I beat Sai at a game of Go and he let me return back to life. (I don't own Hikaru No Go either)  
  
Yugi: Haku? Sai? Hokage? Go? What the hell are you guys talking about?  
  
Hikaru: (out of nowhere) Never mind.  
  
Pegasus: Oh...you're still here?  
  
Hikaru: Yeah. You see, I can't find Sai! After he was beaten by Susuke's soul, he went off sulking!  
  
Yugi: Don't worry, Hikaru, that is your name, right? Anyway, we'll help you find "Sai", whoever he is.  
  
Pegasus: (thinking) Perfect. It is almost time.  
  
  
  
That's the end of this chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter... Return of the Go Ghost!!! 


End file.
